


Star Trek & Flamethrowers

by flamebirds



Series: Batfam Week 2018 [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), Detective Comics (Comics)
Genre: Batfam Week 2018, I'm using this to write Bette + her fam shit and that's valid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-17 09:12:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15458040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamebirds/pseuds/flamebirds
Summary: Even if she's on the other side of the country, the second he needs her, she's there.(Batfam Week 2018, Day 3: Homecoming)





	Star Trek & Flamethrowers

She stumbled through the door, eyes scanning the room critically. Her blonde hair was a mess, appearance disheveled as if she dropped everything to be there. Probably because she did; the second she got the call from Stephanie, she booked the plane ticket and made her way to Gotham immediately. She only packed the necessities and had picked up an insane amount of junk food on her way to the Manor.

According to Stephanie, not only was Tim alive, but the Batman of Tomorrow was also running around Gotham. That alone was a reason to worry but Tim being forced to spend time with his psycho future self? Well, that made her go stir crazy.

Tim was lying on his bed, coffee cups covering every surface and his face lit up by the white glow of his laptop screen. Bette marched over to him, bags dropped beside the door, and closed the laptop with a snap.

"Come on, Timmers", she ordered. "Time to get your ass up!"

"Bette?" He murmured. "Why are you here?"

"Cause you need me, dumbass", she answered like it was the most simple thing in the world. To her, it was, and it concerned her that none of her family seemed to realize that she would do anything and everything for them, no matter the cost. "Now, c'mon-- we're gonna binge watch 'Star Trek', eat junk food and if the Batman of Tomorrow tries any shit, I'll, like, kick his ass or whatever."

"But--"

"Nope", she interrupted. "No arguments. You were kidnapped for ages and you need a break."

"I need to find future me!"

"Fuck future you", she replied, pulling him out of his bed and onto the floor. "Now, either get up or I'll go get my flamethrower."

"You're the _worst_."

"I am undeniably the best and you're just bitter about it."

* * *

Later, when Batman got back from patrol, he'd find Tim sprawled across the couch, fast asleep for the first time in ages, and a tired Bette still watching the sci-fi movie, a fond smile on her face.


End file.
